some tears will hold me until you go back
by milefelton
Summary: harry e draco se odeiam, por um acaso têm seu primeiro momento de sexo. e os sentimentos se confundem...
1. Chapter 1 A poção desinibidora

**Título: Some Tears Will Hold Me Until You Go Back**

**Autoras: Mile, Julia e Marina**

**Ship: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Gênero: Slash/ drama/ romance/ lemon**

**Censura: NC-17**

**Terminada: não**

**Capítulos: de 25 para cima**

**Beta-reader: Eu e Marina**

**Teaser: **_**"- Isso não vai acontecer de novo, vai? – O moreno perguntou apreensivo, torcendo as mãos.**_

_**- Não sei. – O outro observou-o. Seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram se encarando num silêncio que durou alguns segundos. – Se der vontade, arranjamos um lugar vazio e fazemos o que quer que queiramos fazer no momento.**_

_**- Você... – Malfoy observou um misto de medo e desejo nos olhos de Potter. – Você não está com vontade agora, está?**_

_**O menino lançou-lhe um sorriso safado. Pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Harry, olhou para os dois lados do corredor antes de deslizar a mão por seu peito,empurrando-o para uma sala de aula vazia."**_

**Disclaimer: Esses personagens não nos pertencem e essa história não aconteceu. Infelizmente -.-"**

**Claimer: Essa história saiu de NOSSAS cabecinhas )**

**Cap. 1 – A poção desinibidora**

**Harry tentava se concentrar ao máximo enquanto preparava aquela poção bizarra com Rony. Era quase impossível não pensar em Ginny naquele momento. No que aconteceria depois daquilo. O que era estranho de se fazer tendo o irmão dela a seu lado. Porém, foi arrancado de seus devaneios por um barulho vindo do lado de fora do banheiro da Murta-que-geme – muito utilizado pelos dois – que fez com que guardassem as coisas rapidamente.**

**O último ingrediente foi enfiado de qualquer jeito em uma das cabines, pouco antes de hermione entrar no local. Sua face ruborizada denunciava, a qualquer um que a visse, sua raiva fumegante. Sentou-se entre os meninos.**

**- Não acredito! Snape é um completo filho da puta! – sibilou raivosamente. Seu cabelo arrepiando conforme o balançar de sua cabeça – Como me dá raiva tudo que se refere a Sonserina.**

**- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – Harry perguntou cansado. Não queria realmente saber. Rony abraçou-a pela cintura, a mão acariciando seu joelho.**

**- O de sempre. – falou, um pouco mais calma. – Snape tirando pontos da Grifinória injustamente, em beneficio dos seu queridinhos alunos sonserinos. Babaca!**

**- Esquece isso. – Rony aconselhou. Não queriam começar com a maratona de palavrões contra o professor.**

**- Afinal... o que faziam aqui? – Indagou desconfiada, observando-os, desconfiada.**

**- Apenas conversávamos. – harry respondeu, indiferente. – Vamos dormir?**

**- Okay. – Levantaram-se, dirigindo-se a porta. – Mas ainda quero saber a verdade. – Acrescentou, informando-lhes que a conversa ainda não havia terminado.**

**Harry olhou pela porta, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém nos corredores. Os três saíram, caminhando silenciosamente até os dormitórios, onde se despediram da menina e entraram em seu próprio. Trocaram de roupa e se deitaram. Harry podia ouvir o amigo se mexendo freneticamente na cama ao lado. Virou para encará-lo.**

**- Algum problema, Ron? – O outro suspirou, apreensivo.**

**- É que... – O menino mordeu o lábio, ainda sendo observado. Harry sentia um divertimento curioso com o medo aparente na expressão do ruivo. – Será que isso vai dar certo? – Teve que reprimir o riso frente à insegurança do outro.**

**- Claro que vai. – Respondeu, descontraído. – Você e a Mione estão bem, apaixonados e sem brigas grandes. Vai dar tudo certo.**

**- E você e a Ginny? Não os tenho visto juntos. – A expressão do moreno tornou-se séria e melancólica ao ouvir tais palavras. Ainda não contara aos amigos de sua última briga com a namorada. Na realidade, não sabia nem se ainda podia chamá-la assim. – Aconteceu algo entre vocês dois? Alguma briga? – Harry não queria encarar o amigo enquanto pensava no que falar. Afinal, era o irmão dela.**

**- Sim. E uma das bem feias. Não nos falamos há dois dias. – Respondeu, por fim, tentando esconder a tristeza na voz. – No início a gente se dava tão bem. Ríamos a toa e ficar admirando um ao outro, sem pronunciar uma palavra já era incrível. – Sua voz ameaçou quebrar. – Mas agora... Tudo vira motivo para briga. Ginny nunca está feliz. E eu não sei mais o que fazer.**

**- Vai ficar tudo bem, cara. Mulheres são assim mesmo, não dá para entender e agradá-las sempre. – Falou tentando consolá-lo, no que não obteve muito sucesso. Começou a puxar as cortinas da cama, no que Harry o imitou. – Não se preocupe. Boa noite.**

**- Boa noite, Ron. – Respondeu, tentando dormir. Demorou mais do que o normal para pegar no sono. Por fim, conseguiu adormecer.**

**No dia seguinte, dia dos namorados, os meninos acordaram cedo, para arrumar os bombons, já banhados na poção desinibidora nas caixinhas vermelhas de veludo, junto com os cartões para as meninas.**

**Terminavam de ajeitar o laço quando uma Hermione sorridente, com os braços nas costas, saudou-os da escada. Juntou-se a eles perto da mesinha em frente à lareira, onde os dois finalizavam os preparativos de seus presentes.**

**- Ron, vim dar-lhe seu presente. – Falou, aumentando seu sorriso. O ruivo correspondeu-lhe o sorriso, pegando a caixa e uma rosa e estendendo-as a namorada, cujos olhos brilharam. Entregou o que guardava as costas ao menino, estalando um beijo em seus lábios rosados. –Abra e veja se gosta.**

**O menino obedeceu, abrindo o pequeno pacote lentamente. Seu queixo caiu e seus olhos se arregalaram ao visualizar o conteúdo da caixinha. Um pequeno relógio de ouro, com mais ponteiros que o normal. Cada um com o nome de um Weasley, onde deveria haver horas, havia palavras, indicando-lhe a situação e o local em que a pessoa se encontrava. Uma versão em miniatura do que Harry vira na toca, da primeira vez que a visitara, em seu segundo ano escolar.**

**O menino sabia o quão significativo aquele presente era para o amigo, considerando os tempos de medo em que se encontravam. Percebeu o embasbacamento do outro ao encarar a namorada. Abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, sem emitir som algum. Seus olhos brilharam de contentamento ao, finalmente, fechá-la.**

**- Ah, Rony! - A menina disse, por fim, abraçando-o. O ruivo correspondeu, enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço, por entre seus fofos cabelos castanhos, de modo que fosse impossível ver sua expressão.**

**Harry pegou a caixinha vermelha endereçada a Ginny, que jazia sobre a mesa e saiu do salão comunal. Andou lentamente em direção aos jardins da escola, pensando se ficaria tudo bem entre ele e a menina, se voltariam a ficar juntos. Foi até o vestiário grifinório e logo localizou o armário da garota. Guardou a caixa e sentou-se, pensativo.**

**minha primeira fic de drarry...**

**primeira fic que posto aqui...**

**espero q gostem...**


	2. Chapter 2 A descoberta

**Cap. 2 – A descoberta**

**Já haviam se passado três dias desde o dia dos namorados e nada de Ginny nem ao menos agradecer o presente que o menino se esforçara tanto a preparar.**

**Harry andava pelos corredores, angustiado. Procurava evitar uma sala de aula muito usada por Ron e Mione. Não queria passar pelo constrangimento de ouvir os gemidos dos amigos, ou vê-los numa íntima de casal.**

**- Potter! Presta atenção. – O moreno tomou um susto ao quase trombar com o outro no meio do corredor. Este segurava uma caixinha aberta. A caixa de bombons de Ginny. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo abocanhar um chocolate.**

**- O que você faz com isso, Malfoy? – Indagou com uma ponta de raiva na voz.**

**- Não fica triste, Potty. – respondeu debochadamente. – Depois que eu acabar, mando a caixa para ela. – deu-lhe um sorrisinho cínico.**

**- É proibida a entrada no vestiário adversário. – sibilou, apertando a varinha sob as vestes. Sua raiva crescendo à medida que a expressão do outro ficava mais debochada. – Como você conseguiu isso?**

**- Entrando no seu vestiário, é claro. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – foi por curiosidade, eu confesso. – mordeu outro bombom. – eu só esperava encontrar pentelhos no ralo da ducha, mas a caixa foi realmente boa.- finalizou, a voz cheia de sarcasmo e um sorrisinho falsamente inocente.**

**- Você não devia ter feito isso, Malfoy. – Harry falou, fechando as mãos, ameaçador. Os dentes cerrados em extrema raiva. O loiro olhou-o com desdém estampado no rosto. Comeu o último bombom, limpando as pontas dos dedos nas vestes discretamente.**

**- Estou morrendo de medo, cicatriz. – pegou a caixa vazia. – quer entregar à ruivinha ou eu mesmo entrego? – não esperou uma resposta. – ela até que é gostosinha, sabe? Daria para o gasto. **

**- Cala a sua boca! – sibilou. A varinha apertada na mão, apontava diretamente para a face pálida do outro, que puxou a sua própria.**

**Eles se encaravam, prontos para lançarem seus feitiços, ao menor sinal de movimento do rival. Estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir a respiração quente do outro na face. Ambos ofegantes e com a raiva brilhando no olhar.**

**- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Snape soou baixa, porém perigosa. Caminhou lentamente até os dois garotos, que instantaneamente abaixaram as varinhas, observando-o praticamente flutuar até eles, de tão leves que eram seus passos.**

**- Foi Potter, professor. – Malfoy respondeu, fazendo-se de inocente.**

**- Mentira! Malfoy entrou no vestiário da Grifinória e roubou a caixa de bombons que eu tinha deixado para Ginny. – o loiro ficou um pouco mais pálido que o normal, mas conseguiu disfarçar, mantendo-se impassível. Um Malfoy não sentia medo, nem na pior das circunstâncias, não se rebaixaria a esse ponto. **

**- Senhor Malfoy, isso é verdade? – o professor perguntou, num tom de calma perigoso demais até para seus queridinhos e protegidos sonserinos, o principal deles, Draco. Nada o irritava mais do que ter de tirar pontos de sua própria casa. **

**- Eram só bombons – o loiro falou, dando os ombros, fingindo indiferença, o que irritou mais ainda o professor.**

**Severus crispou os lábios em desgosto. Pensava em como o filho de Lucius Malfoy podia ser tão idiotamente mimado em determinadas situações. Ele e Narcisa eram os principais culpados pela **

**estupidez e arrogância do menino. Mimaram-no demais, em sua opinião. E, mesmo com a maioridade do filho, ainda faziam todas as suas vontades. Olhava-os com uma ponta desprezo.**

**- Dez pontos serão tirados de cada um. – sua voz sussurrante despida de qualquer emoção. – agora voltem para seus respectivos salões. – ordenou, fazendo com que os dois saíssem em silêncio, evitando se encarar.**

**Harry foi direto para o salão comunal grifinório, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vazios – a maioria dos alunos estava nos jardins – a raiva se dissipando à medida que um novo sentimento tomava conta de si. O medo. Apressou os passos, horrorizado com uma idéia repentina.**

**Achou Rony sentado a um canto do dormitório, sentou-se a seu lado no chão, com as pernas cruzadas. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos, encarando o amigo, pensativo.**

**- Algum problema? – o ruivo indagou-lhe, o garoto meramente balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. – e o que aconteceu? – com um suspiro, contou ao amigo sobre Malfoy e os bombons. Este não escondeu a irritação com os fatos da história. O que fez com que Harry não o encarasse durante a narrativa.**

**- E se ele me agarrar? – indagou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Numa tentativa de confortá-lo, o ruivo deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas.**

**- Tente ficar o mais longe possível dele. – deu de ombros ao aconselhar-lhe a coisa mais óbvia de se fazer neste caso.**

**- Até aí, tudo bem. – passou a mão pelo cabelo. – eu não costumo ficar muito perto dele, já que costumamos nos azarar quando ficamos tempo demais juntos.**

**- Eu sei disso. – olhou-o, apreensivo, mordendo o lábio inferior, num ato nervoso. – o que você acha que pode acontecer?**

**- Eu realmente espero que nada. – respondeu, encostando-se na parede e esticando as pernas a frente do corpo. – mudando de assunto... como foi com a Mione? – um sorriso sonhador se formou no rosto do outro a menção da namorada.**

**- Excepcionalmente bem. – coçou o queixo – demorou um pouco para fazer efeito, mas depois que fez... – observou o sorriso dele aumentar consideravelmente. – foi melhor do que eu poderia imaginar.**

**- E ela continuou assim por muito tempo? – indagou com um misto de curiosidade e apreensão. Não queria ficar fugindo do loiro por muito tempo.**

**- Eu não tenho certeza, ainda, se o que acontece é efeito da poção. – admitiu o ruivo. –mas continuamos nos amando com freqüência. – refletiu, corando de leve.**

**- Será que ele vai ficar louco de tesão por mim? – perguntou, constrangido, cutucando uma mancha no carpete.**

**- Harry, a poção de Fred e Jorge é para mulheres. – falou sério, fazendo com que o moreno o encarasse, esperançoso. – nem sabemos se vai funcionar com ele. Só evite ficar perto de Malfoy e tudo correrá bem.**

**- Eu não vou ficar perto dele. – olhou para o campo pela janela. Seu estômago revirou dolorosamente. – oh, não! – gemeu.**

**- Que foi, cara? – Ron indagou, olhando na mesma direção que o outro, sem entender o motivo da preocupação.**

**- Amanhã tem jogo contra Sonserina. – o ruivo fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo. – não tem como fugir dele lá.**

**- Ele não vai te agarrar em pleno ar. **

**- Você tem razão. – suspirou, acalmando-se.**

**- Mudando de assunto completamente. – hesitou, evitando o olhar curioso lançado por Harry. – você acha que ainda há chances de você e Ginny voltarem a ficar juntos?**

**- Sinceramente. – melancólico. – não.**

**- É realmente uma pena. – sorriu tristemente, encarando-o – nós adoraríamos que você fosse oficialmente da família. – coçou a nuca. – claro que você já é um filho para papai e mamãe. – o moreno enrubesceu – mas seria bom.**

**- É, seria. – concordou, encabulado.**

gente, eu sei que meus capitulos não estão muito grandes, mas é por que eu escrevi essa historia à mão, então eles pareciam maiores...  
mas quando eu puder, eu junto dois capitulos num só, ai fik maior...


	3. Chapter 3 A primeira vez

**Cap.3 – Primeira vez**

**Grifinória X Sonserina**

**Harry foi tomar café só quando a maior parte da escola já havia se dirigido ao estádio, propositalmente. Não queria dar de cara com Malfoy em algum corredor vazio. Na verdade, não queria ver ninguém.**

**Restavam muito poucas pessoas no salão principal quando o menino se sentou a mesa grifinória. Ouviu passos apressados vindo em sua direção. Virou-se a tempo de ver Ginny aproximar-se dele, o rosto vermelho, provavelmente viera correndo, já vestida para a partida.**

**- Harry! – ela ofegou, tirando o cabelo do rosto, molhado pelo suor. – vamos logo, o time já está pronto, só falta você.**

**- Me espere com os outros, Gina. – respondeu, um pequeno toque de desprezo na voz. – eu só vou engolir algo e encontro vocês.**

**- Que seja. – concluiu com o mesmo toque de desprezo dele, dando os ombros em sinal de sua indiferença.**

**A menina saiu em direção aos gramados ao mesmo tempo em que Harry engolia, sem muita vontade, uma torrada com ovos. Assim que pôs o último pedaço na boca, saiu atrás dela para o campo.**

**Os outros já estavam prontos quando ele chegou ao vestiário. Esperaram que o menino se vestisse, rapidamente e desastradamente, para que pudessem, finalmente, sair ao campo para jogar e, se possível, vencer.**

**Uma chuva fraca açoitava o local quando os jogadores entraram em campo. Madame Hooch chamou os capitães, que foram até ela e apertaram-se as mãos, ao que ela mandou que subissem nas vassouras, apitando o início da partida.**

**Potter não teve coragem de olhar para o outro apanhador uma vez sequer durante grande parte da partida. Simplesmente ignorou sua presença o máximo que pôde.**

**Até que foi obrigado a olhá-lo. Seu estômago revirou, fazendo-o congelar. Draco vinha em sua direção, como se fosse pique-pega. O menino procurou o motivo e logo o encontrou, saindo em disparada na mesma direção que o outro. Uma bolinha dourada e brilhante reluzia pouco mais a frente. Ela foi para longe do campo, os dois seguindo-a fielmente, não importando o quanto se afastava.**

**- Vem com o papai. – o loiro apertou os olhos, com as mãos estendidas.**

**- Eu não sou gay, seu maníaco. – falou, estancando no ar.**

**Tamanho foi o susto que Malfoy tomou que, ao bater com a mão no pomo, não o segurou e ainda escorregou de sua vassoura, segurando-se apenas com alguns dedos. Olhou da distância até o chão para Harry, com a expressão mais assustada que o menino já vira. Ele teve que pensar por alguns instantes antes de tomar sua decisão.**

**Debruçou-se sob o cabo da firebolt, fazendo com que esta voasse rapidamente até o loiro, pegando-o bem na hora que os dedos do outro sucumbiram à força, largando o cabo escorregadio de sua vassoura.**

**Desceu com a sua própria até uma clareira logo abaixo deles, na floresta proibida. Desmontaram dela e o moreno foi analisar o local, procurando qualquer indício da direção do castelo, até finalmente avistar uma das torres.**

**- Acho que não estamos muito distantes do colégio. – o menino declarou, virando-se para encarar o outro. Este o observava com uma expressão de desejo quase selvagem. – você está bem? – indagou, **

**afastando-se do loiro, que deixou um olhar malicioso se formar. Tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou-a agilmente para o moreno, prendo-o pelos pulsos a uma árvore.**

**O menino tentou soltar-se, debatendo pernas e braços furiosamente, sem sucesso algum. Draco aproximava-se dele vagarosamente. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, acariciando-as suavemente. Passou um dedo pelo botão da calça dele, abrindo-a rudemente. Desceu o zíper, friccionando a mão no volume que ia aumentando, mesmo contra a vontade de seu dono, que ainda tentava fechar as pernas.**

**Seu sorriso aumentou ao observá-lo morder o lábio inferior para reprimir um gemido de prazer as suas carícias. Intensificou seus movimentos à medida que percebia o aumento do prazer do outro.**

**- Pára, Malfoy! – Harry gritou, ofegante.**

**- O que foi, Potty? – perguntou debochadamente – não vai me dizer que... – parou abruptamente, arregalando os olhos diante da hipótese pensada. Olhou para o garoto, desconfiado – você não é virgem, ou é?**

**- Eu... er... bem... – o menino respondeu, enrolando-se nas palavras. O loiro soltou uma risada gostosa e debochada.**

**- Que lindo! Realmente adorável. – ironizou, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – eu vou ser o seu primeiro caso amoroso?!**

**- Amoroso?! – indagou com uma expressão incrédula. – sexual, você quer dizer? – surpreendeu-se com as próprias palavras, fazendo o outro gargalhar.**

**Malfoy retirou o membro de Harry de dentro da boxer preta que ainda o protegia. Sentia-se incrivelmente excitado, como jamais antes. E, pelo que podia perceber das reações do outro, ele também se sentia assim. Mesmo que negasse e se recusasse a cooperar, sua situação física o denunciava. **

**Deslizou a língua pela glande do moreno, fazendo-lhe soltar um gemido abafado, que o motivou a continuar. Porém, ainda queria, precisava de mais.**

**- Você está entrando em território perigoso. – alertou, ofegando. Encolheu a barriga ao arrepiar-se com uma chupada. – isso é muito... eu não quero cara, você é homem! – falou, horrorizado. – por favor.**

**- E daí? – Indagou, fazendo pouco caso. Voltou sua atenção ao pênis do outro. Colocou-o na boca, chupando com voracidade. Ia rápido, passando a língua repetidas vezes pela abertura do membro, de onde o sêmen jorraria, arrancando-lhe inúmeros gemidos. Passava a mão pela virilha e coxas de seu parceiro, enquanto aumentava a intensidade das chupadas. Vez ou outra botava dois ou três dedos no orifício do moreno, imaginando o que poderia acontecer a seguir.**

**Continuou chupando-o e penetrando-o com os dedos num ritmo frenético. Procurava observar com atenção as reações de Potter. Este apertava os olhos e tinha as mãos fortemente fechadas sob as cordas em seus pulsos.**

**Draco tirou o membro da boca e começou a masturbá-lo devagar, deixando que o outro respirasse, enquanto abria a própria calça, retirando seu pênis já ereto. Encostou a glande no orifício do moreno, aumentando o ritmo da masturbação, até penetrá-lo por inteiro, ao que o outro soltou um grito de dor, que foi logo substituído por intensos gemidos de prazer.**

**Começou com movimentos de vai e volta lentos, intensificando-os à medida que seu corpo pedia por mais. Uma das mãos agarrava a coxa de Harry com força, enquanto a outra friccionava o pênis deste com movimentos rápidos e fortes.**

**Seus olhos cinzentos encontraram as íris verdes incrivelmente brilhantes do moreno e ficaram presas a elas. Sentiu o outro expelir-se em sua mão, soltando seu membro, mas continuando com as estocadas rápidas. Passou uma das mãos pelo tronco suado do outro, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Começou a distribuir leves chupões e mordidas por sua barriga. Com um último gemido gozou, suspirando, **

**ofegante. Soltou-lhe os pulsos, abraçando-lhe e sendo abraçado de volta. O moreno puxou a capa, esquecida no chão, cobrindo-os e adormeceram.**

**Harry acordou com o sol se pondo a sua frente. Sentiu um peso sobre a cintura e olhou para ver o que era. Draco Malfoy dormia serenamente, abraçado a ele. Como uma avalanche, as memórias da manhã invadiram seus pensamentos, ainda meio lentos.**

**Lembrou-se, com raiva, de como havia sido amarrado e estimulado sexualmente contra sua vontade. Do modo sarcástico que o outro falara sobre ser o primeiro a ter relações sexuais com ele. E, ainda por cima, eles se odiavam, ainda seria obrigado a lembrar q o melhor momento de sua vida fora com aquele idiota.**

**A raiva desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu, ao lembrar das íris grises em suas próprias, dos carinhos e beijos em sua barriga e peito. Do cuidado com que Draco o penetrara. Dera-lhe um prazer imenso, o qual o menino jamais imaginara sequer existir. Devia seus momentos de êxtase de mais cedo a ele, e nada que fizesse mudaria isso.**

**Foi invadido por uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo, tocá-lo. Lentamente, deslizou os dedos por seus finos cabelos loiros do menino, observando-o dormir. Parecia estar tendo algum sonho extremamente agradável. Sorria brandamente.**

**- Malfoy?! – chamou, ao seu ouvido, chacoalhando-o levemente. – Malfoy, acorda! – o menino abriu os olhos devagar, encarando quem o acordara. Levantou-se, ficando com o rosto no nível do parceiro, bem próximo ao deste.**

**Encostou os lábios nos do outro, fechando os olhos. Abriram suas bocas, lentamente, começando um beijo calmo. A língua do moreno explorava cada milímetro da boca do loiro avidamente. Ambas esbarravam-se e entrelaçavam-se. Potter deu uma mordida, de leve, no lábio inferior de Malfoy antes de finalizarem o beijo com um selinho demorado.**

**- Temos que voltar para o castelo. – falou, levantando-se e puxando Draco junto. – já está escurecendo e tenho que avisar aos meus amigos que ainda estou vivo.**

**- Vai voltar tudo ao normal. – declarou, após alguns instantes de silêncio. – vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu e voltaremos a ser os inimigos de sempre.**

**- Não te considero meu inimigo. Nunca considerei. – esclareceu, simplório. O outro levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando-o incrédulo. – meu único inimigo é Voldemort. – concluiu.**

**- Como não? – indagou, piscando várias vezes. – a gente sempre brigou muito, já nos azaramos em mais de uma ocasião, nos irritamos facilmente só de estarmos perto um do outro e nossas famílias são rivais e se odeiam desde que o mundo é mundo!**

**- As brigas são coisa normal de adolescente. – respondeu, dando os ombros. – tudo bem que as nossas eram bastante sérias, mas inimigos é exagero. E estamos perto um do outro e não sinto a menor raiva. – continuou, calmamente. – e eu não tenho família. – concluiu.**

**- É, pode ser. – concordou, começando a andar – vamos logo.**

**- Eu não acho que vai ficar tudo igual. – declarou, depois de algum tempo, caminhando ao lado de Draco com a cabeça baixa. Evitavam encarar-se. – depois de hoje, não tem como tudo voltar a ser como era antes. – falou, exaltando-se um pouco. – foi minha primeira transa, e acho que foi a sua primeira com um homem.**

**- Foi sim. – concordou. – é, talvez não volte a ser como antes. – coçou o queixo, pensativo. – tem razão, nada vai ser igual à antes. – se rendeu, por fim, com um suspiro desanimado. – como isso foi acontecer logo com nós dois? – indagou, um pouco alterado.**

**- Não faço a menor idéia. – é claro que Harry sabia como o desejo sexual havia surgido, mas os outros sentimentos, e eram muitos, ele realmente não sabia como explicar. Permaneceram calados até **

**chegarem ao castelo. – acho que devíamos avisar a algum professor que voltamos. – o outro refletiu por alguns instantes antes de assentir com a cabeça.**

**Foram até a sala de Mcgonnagal, que parecia totalmente aflita. A professora soltou uma exclamação, surpresa e aliviada por vê-los e indicou-lhes duas cadeiras, onde se sentaram, calados. Entreolharam-se quando a mulher saiu da sala correndo e deixou-os sozinhos. Voltou algum tempo depois, acompanhada por Severus Snape, diretor da casa de Draco, Sonserina.**

**-Poderíamos saber onde os senhores se encontravam até esta hora? – sua voz baixa habitual parecia mais perigosa do que nunca.**

**- Ficamos preocupados! Faz mais de doze horas que sumiram do campo. – desesperou-se. Sua voz fraca pela surpresa e preocupação.**

**- Nós... – Harry gaguejou, encarando Draco. – nos perdemos.**

**- Se perderam?! – Snape enfatizou, desdenhoso.**

**- Eu caí da vassoura. – o loiro explicou, sem demonstrar emoções. – Potter me salvou, descemos numa clareira no meio da floresta proibida. Demoramos a achar o caminho de volta, então paramos para descansar um pouco, quando conseguimos nos achar e chegar até aqui já anoitecera. – terminou, dando os ombros como se nenhum ponto da historia tivesse a menor importância.**

**- Só viemos avisar que estamos bem, mas muito cansados, exaustos. – o outro confirmou com a cabeça. Uma lembrança voltou-lhe aos pensamentos. – mas e o jogo?**

**- Foi adiado. – Minerva respondeu, recuperada. Olhava de um para o outro, desconfiada. – como nossos apanhadores sumiram no meio da partida, fomos obrigados a anular essa e marcar outra. Ainda não sabemos quando será, mas os avisaremos.**

**- Ótimo. Podemos ir agora? – o loiro indagou, levantando-se da cadeira. A professora acenou, afirmativamente e os dois deixaram a sala juntos. **

**- Isso não acontecerá de novo, ou estou enganado? – o moreno indagou, torcendo as mãos, apreensivo e um pouco nervoso.**

**- Não sei. – o outro o observou. Seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram se encarando num silêncio que durou alguns segundos. – se der vontade, arranjamos um lugar vazio e fazemos o que quer que queiramos fazer no momento.**

**- Você... – Malfoy observou um misto de medo e desejo nos olhos de Potter. – Você não está com vontade agora, está?**

**O menino lançou-lhe um sorriso safado. Pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Harry, olhou para os dois lados do corredor antes de deslizar a mão por seu peito,empurrando-o para uma sala de aula vazia.**

**Puxou-o pela cintura até que seus corpos se encostassem. Selou seus lábios e iniciou um beijo quente e rápido. Mordiam os inferiores um do outro, suas línguas se enroscando, as mãos de Draco passeando pelas costas do outro, arranhando-as um pouco, enquanto as do moreno permaneciam segurando sua cintura com força, puxando-o contra si.**

**- Acho melhor irmos logo, antes que apareça alguém aqui. – Harry alertou, finalizando o beijo para retomar o fôlego. – não gostaria de ser pego nesta situação.**

**- É melhor mesmo. – concordou, se recompondo. – vá na frente que depois eu vou.**

**- Tchau, então. – o loiro observou-o se afastar rapidamente pelo corredor. Os acontecimentos do dia haviam sido bastante estranhos e cansativos e ele não queria voltar correndo para o seu salão comunal.**

**Soltou uma risada gostosa ao lembrar das reações do outro durante o sexo. Quem diria que ele, Draco Malfoy, seria o primeiro a ir além, tirar a virgindade, do grande e adorado Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu e seu inimigo. Inimigo?**

**Harry dissera-lhe que não o considerava como um inimigo. Jamais considerara, apesar de tudo que havia feito contra ele, principalmente no ano do torneio tri bruxo. Isto tinha deixado-lhe realmente confuso. Os dois tinham idéias opostas, discutiam, se provocavam e desejavam o pior um ao outro e, no entanto, ele não achava que era motivo suficiente para considerá-lo um inimigo.**

**Eram dois homens, não que isso importasse, nem um pouco, não existia esse preconceito entre os bruxos, e se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro, tinham transado e sentido um prazer absolutamente desconhecido até então. Tudo isso tinha acontecido rápido demais e era deveras confuso para o menino. Ele só queria dormir um pouco e tentar organizar os pensamentos.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sexo e brigas

**Cap. 4 – Sexo e brigas**

**Haviam se passado duas semanas desde o jogo de quadribol. Harry, assim como Draco, tinha preferido não contar aos amigos a verdade sobre aquele dia, e muito menos admitir que quando sumia estava se encontrando com o outro às escondidas.**

**Os dois haviam descoberto uma sala interditada no alto de uma das torres, um local bastante deserto, e vinham se encontrando sempre que a poção se mostrava presente no organismo do loiro, o que acontecia com demasiada freqüência.**

**Eles até conversavam em algumas ocasiões, geralmente depois do sexo. Descobriram que suas idéias e opiniões eram bastante parecidas, exceto na política, onde divergiam completamente. Longe das outras pessoas os meninos se entendiam perfeitamente bem.**

**A situação era tão bizarramente irreal que, se fosse com outro, poderia até ser engraçada. O tempo de convívio dos dois começava a mudar seus sentimentos em relação ao outro, confundindo-os ainda mais. Até o comportamento dos dois havia mudado.**

**Draco não fazia mais tantas piadas a respeito de Harry e parecia evitar os companheiros de casa na maior parte de seu tempo livre. Já o outro ficava calado e pensativo quase o tempo inteiro, mesmo quando seus amigos o convidavam a participar dos jogos ou de animadas discussões sobre quadribol. Preferia o isolamento, usava-o para tentar desvendar seus sentimentos.**

**Quando transavam, estar um com o outro era a única coisa que lhes importava. O cheiro, o gosto, os gestos, o prazer do parceiro eram tudo que existia naquele momento. Depois do auge do prazer, relaxar nos braços do outro e jogar conversa fora parecia ser a melhor coisa do mundo, e nada mais longe deles, fora daquele ambiente, fazia sentido algum.**

**Enquanto separados, tentavam descobrir como haviam chegado àquele ponto. Lembravam como o que acontecia quando estavam juntos – não só o sexo em si – era incrivelmente agradável.**

**Era nisso que Draco pensava enquanto o outro acariciava seus cabelos na costumeira sala de torre, fortemente protegida por feitiços deles. Sua cabeça se encontrava apoiada no ombro do menino e seus braços abraçavam-no pela cintura.**

**- Como chegamos a esse ponto, Potter? – indagou, virando-se de bruços para poder ficar de frente para o outro. Suas íris grises encontraram as tão belas e conhecidas esmeraldas do moreno e se fixaram nelas.**

**- Não sei. – respondeu simplório, soltando o ar pela boca lentamente. – só sei que, depois de tudo que passamos durante nossa estada no colégio, isso é meio irreal. – coçou o queixo, pensativo. – já nos azaramos, xingamos e sentimos vontade de matar um ao outro tantas vezes.**

**- Eu nunca poderia imaginar, nem no meu sonho mais delirante, que isso poderia vir a acontecer. – falou, baixando os olhos. Sentou-se de costas para o moreno, que se sentou também, encarando suas costas. – que algum dia eu poderia sentir com alguém o que eu sinto quando estamos juntos, mesmo depois de já termos transado, quando ficamos só conversando.**

**- E o que você sente? – perguntou para o loiro com a voz mais calma e despida de emoções que conseguiu fazer no momento. O menino suspirou e virou-se de frente para ele.**

**- Eu não sei ao certo, mas com certeza não é aquele ódio que eu sentia antes. – deslizou a mão pelo cabelo, pensativo. O outro o observava em silencio. Demorou alguns instantes para que ele conseguisse completar o que queria dizer. – eu gosto de ficar aqui com você, me sinto bem e livre. – continuou, encarando-o meio assustado. – e o prazer que sinto quando transamos é diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha sentido antes. É incrível. – um pequeno sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios, encarou o parceiro, que lhe retribuía o sorriso. – entende o que quero dizer?**

**- Sim. Eu sinto basicamente o mesmo. – admitiu, deitando-se sobre a capa e usando sua blusa como travesseiro. O outro deitou também, apoiando a cabeça na barriga do moreno, que lhe afagou os sedosos fios loiros. – o que você acha que as pessoas, nossos amigos e outros, diriam se soubessem desses nossos encontros sexuais? – indagou, curioso.**

**- Nada de bom, disso eu tenho certeza. – afirmou, com uma risadinha amarga. – meus pais morreriam e voltariam para me matar, e até me torturar antes. – continuou, com uma careta e a voz séria, na qual era possível perceber uma pontada de rancor. – O filho precioso de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, transando com o principal inimigo do lorde das trevas seria uma coisa absolutamente inaceitável na cabeça deles.**

**- Isso é péssimo, sabe. – falou, a voz era um misto de melancolia e raiva, as quais tentou esconder, no que fracassou terrivelmente. – toda essa política e idéias conflitantes vão sempre estar entre a gente, atrapalhando qualquer coisa boa que pudesse vir a surgir entre nós. – concluiu, dando um soco no ar. **

**- Potter, o que a gente faz quando se encontra aqui, vamos continuar fazendo por bastante tempo ainda. – assegurou calmamente.**

**- Por que você não consegue me chamar de Harry, Draco? – indagou, irritado, mudando completamente o assunto. – já faz mais de duas semanas e você ainda me chama de Potter. Por que isso? – estava tentando controlar e disfarçar a raiva crescente, mas simplesmente não conseguia.**

**- Não é assim tão fácil mudar hábitos antigos. – respondeu, entediado, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos. – a gente transa, é bom, mas é só isso. – deu os ombros. – não é como se fôssemos namorados que se amam e estão prestes a se casar e viver felizes para sempre. – sentou-se, encarando Harry, o rosto inexpressivo. – eu ainda vou casar com uma sangue-puro desconhecida que será boa para minha família. É só sexo e alguma hora vai ter que acabar.**

**- Não vai ter que acabar. – o moreno afirmou com raiva. Levantou-se e pôs as roupas. – acaba aqui e agora, mas que importância teria isso? – indagou, abrindo a porta. – é só sexo. – e saiu, batendo-a com exagerada força ao passar.**

**- Merda, merda, merda! – exclamou, batendo na própria testa, ao ver o outro deixar a sala, extremamente puto. Pegou suas roupas e vestiu-as com calma. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas a idéia de não ter mais os encontros com o moreno o deixava bastante triste. Viver não parecia fazer sentido sem aqueles momentos únicos de libertação. Eram a única hora onde podia ser ele mesmo e sentir que era tudo de verdade. Não havia mentiras naqueles momentos.**

**Mas de que adiantava ficar ali se lamentando depois de causar o estrago? Com certeza essa dependência, a vontade de ter o outro perto de si, de ouvir sua voz ofegante sussurrando seu nome ao pé do ouvido depois de levar-lhe ao auge do prazer, tudo passaria. Qualquer coisa que tenha surgido acabaria tão rápido e de repente como começou, era questão de tempo.**

**Afinal, era só sexo, nada alem disso. Draco Malfoy não era homem de sentimentalismos, isso era coisa de gente fraca. Fraqueza não era uma palavra presente no vocabulário dos Malfoys, pelo menos não para se referir a eles mesmos. Eles eram temidos pelos outros, não temem nada nem ninguém nunca. Lucius jamais o perdoaria se soubesse que estava com medo.**

**Draco tentava se convencer de que não sentia absolutamente nada por Harry. Em vão. O menino tinha plena consciência de que podia ser tudo, menos só sexo. Era muito mais do que isso. O medo que sentia de nunca mais sentir o interior do moreno, de nunca mais conversar com ele ou nunca mais ficar simplesmente deitado em silêncio ouvindo sua respiração ofegante após o sexo, era enorme e comprovava sua teoria de que, talvez, pudesse estar sentindo alguma coisa pelo outro.**

**Foi com certa melancolia que o loiro deixou aquela sala e caminhou pelos corredores frios e desertos do castelo em direção ao salão comunal sonserino. Não viu nem sombra do outro enquanto ia, lentamente, em direção ao seu destino.**

**A verdade era que preferia muito mais a companhia de Harry, que sabia conversar sobre assuntos variados, do que ficar ouvindo as bobeiras de Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle. Foi com alívio que constatou que nenhum deles estava lá quando chegou e subiu direto para seu dormitório, sem ser incomodado por ninguém.**

**O dormitório masculino estava quase deserto quando Harry entrou, um pouco mais calmo, no local. A única pessoa lá dentro, além dele mesmo, é claro, era Rony. O ruivo estava sentado na cama de pernas cruzadas e encarava o céu negro com uma expressão sonhadora.**

**Nem ao menos reparou quando o moreno bateu a porta e sentou, tristemente, em sua cama. Encarou a cara de bobo de Ron e pensou se deveria alertá-lo sobre sua presença no dormitório. Decidiu-se por deixá-lo descobrir sozinho, seria deveras constrangedor ser avisado de que estava sendo observado sem nem ao menos ter notado isso, de tão ausente que estava.**

**- Harry! Você está ai há muito tempo? – perguntou, pouco depois, acordando de seus devaneios e encarando o amigo.**

**- Um pouco... – respondeu, franzindo o cenho. As orelhas do outro começavam a ficar vermelhas, o constrangimento por ter sido observado sem perceber estampado em cada centímetro de seu rosto. – no que você pensava para estar tão desligado?**

**- Na Mione, é claro. – disse, como se fosse óbvio. Um sorriso abobalhado tomou conta de seus lábios, mas o menino não se permitiu cair em sonhos novamente.**

**- A poção ainda faz efeito nela? – perguntou, disfarçando a ansiedade na voz, que tentou manter o mais calma e inexpressiva possível.**

**- Não mais. – respondeu, simplório. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, calado. Refletiu por alguns instantes antes de recomeçar a falar. Seu sorriso ficou mais contido e discreto. – o efeito da poção, de querer sexo o tempo todo, passou na primeira semana pra ser bem sincero. – falou, observando o moreno. – agora só transamos quando rola aquele clima, e é realmente ótimo.**

**- O efeito só dura uma semana?! – exclamou, estupefato. Se a poção só durava uma semana, era sinal de que havia algo mais entre ele e Draco. Se bem que ele não tinha certeza de que os efeitos em homens e mulheres eram iguais.**

**Seu maior desejo era ter certeza de alguma coisa, mas quanto mais pensava no assunto, maior era a confusão que se formava em seus pensamentos e sentimentos, que, pra falar a verdade, nunca foram muito claros e explícitos, nem mesmo para ele.**

**Nunca imaginara que gostar de alguém seria tão complicado. Por que não podiam simplesmente ficar juntos, curtir os momentos de prazer sem a preocupação do que poderia acontecer se fossem pegos? E o pior de tudo era não ter a menor idéia do que o outro pensava ou sentia sobre ele. E tudo isso por que esse outro não era uma pessoa qualquer. Era logo a pior e, ao mesmo tempo, a melhor pessoa que poderia ter escolhido. "Logo Draco Malfoy!" pensou ele, desanimado.**

**Draco estaria tão confuso e abalado pela discussão de mais cedo quanto Harry ou só teria ficado momentaneamente incomodado por ter perdido seu brinquedinho sexual? Essa era, sem dúvida, a pergunta que mais machucava o menino.**

**- Harry? Harry?! – ele foi arrancado de seus devaneios por Rony, que o observava assustado. – você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse?**

**- Er... não. Desculpe, Ron, mas o que foi que você estava falando? – indagou, um pouco vermelho. Piscava os olhos tentando se concentrar.**

**- Eu estava dizendo que a Mcgonnagal veio falar comigo, já que você sumiu o dia inteiro. O jogo contra Sonserina foi remarcado para este domingo. – falou, encarando-o. O estômago do moreno se contorceu dolorosamente ao ouvir aquilo, fazendo-o acordar completamente.**

**- Este domingo?! – exclamou, levantando-se nauseado. – mas hoje já é segunda-feira, teremos menos de uma semana para nos preparar!**

**- É, eu sei. Pensaremos em algo. – respondeu, em meio a um bocejo. – agora preciso dormir. Boa noite. – o ruivo nem esperou uma resposta, deitou-se em sua cama de dossel, fechando as cortinas.**

**O time não estava preparado para enfrentar a Sonserina. Mais do que isso, Harry não estava preparado para ver, e muito menos para enfrentar, Draco. Não suportaria ter que encarar aquela expressão indiferente e desdenhosa, tão conhecida sua.**

**Seria torturante ver aquela boca vermelha contrastando com seu rosto pálido e fino, emoldurado pelos finos fios de cabelo loiro, sem poder beijá-la, acariciá-la, como já fizera tantas vezes. Fixar seus olhos às profundas íris grises e ter de desviar para não se perder dentro delas seria praticamente impossível. Ninguém, em juízo perfeito, conseguiria resistir a ele.**

**O menino ainda podia sentir o perfume, que a pele macia e pálida do loiro exalava, em si mesmo. Seus dedos ainda guardavam na lembrança a textura da pele que há tão pouco tempo haviam tocado. A saudade aflorava em cada lembrança.**

**Tempo. Havia pouco mais de uma hora que tinham discutido e o moreno declarara o fim da relação. Porém, agora parecia fazer uma eternidade e a necessidade de ter o outro perto de si, de tocá-lo, aumentava a cada segundo que se passava.**

**Mas ele era teimoso, às vezes exageradamente, admitia. Tinha certeza de que estava certo e não fraquejaria. Por mais difícil que fosse ficar longe dele por muito tempo, isso iria passar uma hora ou outra. Tinha que passar. Afinal, não estava apaixonado ou coisa do gênero. Só tinha se acostumado a tê-lo sempre por perto. Era só isso. Perdera tempo demais com aquele sonserino convencido e repleto de defeitos. Defeitos que, secretamente, considerava adoráveis.**

**Draco acordou com o sol em seus olhos. Espreguiçou-se e tentou lembrar do porquê de ter dormido de uniforme e sapatos. Assim que o motivo voltou-lhe a memória, arrependeu-se de tentar lembrá-lo. Enfiou a cara num travesseiro, não tinha a menor vontade de levantar.**

**Brigara com Potter. A única pessoa que parecia se importar de verdade com ele. Não era como seus supostos amigos que só ligavam para ele por causa de seu nome e poder notáveis. O menino parecia dar importância aos sentimentos e idéias dele, por mais que discordasse de muitas delas.**

**Todo e qualquer sonserino de sangue puro envolvido com artes das trevas desejava ser amigo do filho de Lucius Malfoy, o braço direito do lorde das trevas. Um dos mais ricos, tradicionais e influente bruxo do mundo mágico. Além de ser o comensal da morte mais temido e cruel de todos, junto com Bellatriz Lestrange, que, por acaso, era sua parente.**

**Lucius conseguia qualquer coisa que quisesse, de quem quer que fosse, sem nem ao menos ser obrigado a recorrer à magia, o que, quando acontecia, podia ser muito doloroso para quem lhe negasse algo. Era temido por todos e admirado por muitos e queria que seu filho fosse igual.**

**Mesmo tendo todos os seus desejos atendidos pelo pai, o menino não podia evitar de sentir medo dele. Medo do que seria capaz de fazer se descobrisse os sentimentos dele por Potter. Tinha certeza de que o castigo que receberia por uma afronta dessas seria terrível. Não só desafiava a autoridade do pai se encontrando com ele, como também traia os ideais de sua família.**

**Não que isso importasse mais. Perdera a única coisa boa que havia conquistado com o próprio esforço, um esforço bem agradável, tinha que admitir. Aquilo que desejara desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, tinha finalmente conseguido e, por uma idiotice sua, tinha perdido. Devia tomar mais cuidado com as coisas que falava, ainda mais para as pessoas importantes para si.**

**Duvidava que algum dia o outro o perdoasse, fazendo as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes. Era deveras teimoso. E sensível demais para esquecer tudo que ele havia dito, se bem que até ele mesmo sabia que tinha se comportado como um verdadeiro canalha.**

**Como se tudo que aconteceu não bastasse, ainda teria que agüentar duas horas de poções, com Snape e os colegas de casa rindo e fazendo piadinhas idiotamente estúpidas da pessoa que tanto gostava. Teria que reprimir a vontade de defendê-lo e acompanhar os outros naquilo que tanto o irritava. Só de lembrar que fora um dos que mais rira dele, ficava com asco de si mesmo. Mas não podia permitir que absolutamente ninguém desconfiasse de seus verdadeiros sentimentos, principalmente o próprio Harry.**


	5. Chapter 5 Beber para esquecer

**Cap. 5 – Beber para esquecer**

**Harry havia perdido completamente a vontade de comer. Pra falar a verdade, não tinha vontade de fazer nada. A capacidade que Draco tinha de deixá-lo mal, até quando os dois pareciam estar bem, o magoava profundamente, e o fazia sentir raiva de si mesmo por ser tão ingênuo e não conseguir esquecer o quanto necessitava dele.**

**Aquelas duas horas seguidas de Snape, Malfoy e os outros babacas sonserinos fazendo piadinhas infames e rindo da cara dele, tinham feito com que se sentisse pior ainda. A indiferença do outro ao que falavam dele era o que mais o incomodava.**

**Depois de tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois, não era possível que ele ainda achasse que era só sexo. Ou será que era? Conhecendo o outro como conhecia, sabia que ele podia fingir-se indiferente aos próprios sentimentos, mesmo os que mais o magoavam, e se sair excepcionalmente bem na tarefa.**

**Porém, nos momentos em que os dois ficavam sozinhos, o menino havia falado e demonstrado tantos sentimentos guardados, que Harry descobriu que, por mais difícil que fosse de admitir, o menino era bem mais humano do que aparentava.**

**Ele tinha certeza de que era o único a saber de grande parte das dores e, até mesmo muitas das alegrias infantis que o outro já havia sentido, e sabia que eram raras. Fora o responsável por várias delas, inclusive.**

**Mesmo depois da discussão e da indiferença demonstradas pelo loiro, o garoto não conseguia desejar nada de ruim ao outro. Para muitos, isso seria o normal, porém, para o moreno, a idéia de algo ruim acontecendo ao parceiro era inconcebível.**

**Estaria ele, Harry Potter, "o menino que sobreviveu", apaixonado por um provável futuro comensal da morte? Um dos homens que poderia vir a ser o escolhido por Voldemort para capturá-lo e levá-lo até ele para sua execução.**

**Se estivesse realmente apaixonado por aquele malévolo loiro de olhos incrivelmente profundos e uma bundinha perfeita, seria fácil que ele o capturasse para seu mestre. E, mesmo a beira da morte, tendo sido cruelmente torturado, o garoto tinha certeza de que não conseguiria odiar nem um milímetro de Draco. Nem o pior de seus defeitos. Nada poderia mudar, arrancar de dentro dele o que sentia pelo outro. Nada.**

**O menino não agüentava mais sofrer tanto por causa de alguém que não lhe dava a mínima. Precisava dar uma escapada para relaxar. Ir a hogsmeade, talvez. Beber alguma coisa que contivesse álcool. Sair da rotina chata da escola, para variar.**

**Hoje era o dia. Pegaria sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto para que pudesse ir até a passagem do salgueiro lutador, que o levaria direto à casa dos gritos. De lá iria para o cabeça de javali, um barzinho que não enchia muito, onde poderia, sem dúvida, beber sem ser incomodado por nenhum conhecido.**

**O menino esperou ansiosamente que escurecesse para pôr seu plano em prática. Ron abriria a passagem para que ele saísse sem que ninguém – principalmente Hermione – percebesse sua ausência pelo resto da noite.**

**Eram oito e meia quando o garoto se ajeitou embaixo da capa com as coisas de que precisaria, certificando-se de que nada aparecia. Desceu as escadas que saiam do dormitório e esperou alguns minutos até que o ruivo abrisse a passagem para que ele pudesse sair.**

**- Boa sorte. – o menino murmurou em seu ouvido, antes que ele se dirigisse para os corredores mal iluminados do castelo.**

**Ativou o mapa e desceu para os portões, desviando de uma das salas, onde pirraça jogava apagadores para o teto e cantava músicas obscenas. Como previra, o portão principal ainda não tinha **

**sido fechado. Passou por ele e, afastando-se do campo de visão, retirou a capa de suas costas e guardou-a junto com o mapa dentro das vestes.**

**Achou um galho seco e comprido no chão e apertou o nó que fazia com que árvore ficasse imóvel. Entrou pelo apertado e escuro buraco escondido sob as folhagens, engatinhando até chegar à saída da passagem que dava para a casa dos gritos.**

**Não ia àquele lugar desde seu terceiro ano na escola, quando conhecera seu padrinho e descobrira a verdade sobre as causas da morte de seus pais. Ao passar os olhos pela casa abandonada, todas as lembranças daquele dia e de depois dele voltaram como uma avalanche. A surpresa, a briga, a descoberta da traição, rabicho, a oportunidade de morar com Sirius, a lua cheia, a briga com o lobisomem Lupin, a fuga do traidor, os dementadores, seu primeiro patrono, o vôo do hipogrifo, a batalha no ministério. Morte.**

"**Que ótimo!", pensou. Acabara de arranjar mais uma razão para se embebedar. Sua vida estava tão agradável naquele momento que a idéia de ser dilacerado por um lobisomem parecia até convidativa. Seus melhores amigos namorando e, conseqüentemente, o deixando de lado, Sirius morto – graças a Bellatriz Lestrange, tia de Draco – Voldemort ganhando poder pelo mundo e o loiro usando-o para sexo enquanto ele mantinha sentimentos pelo mesmo.**

**Já era madrugada quando Malfoy, monitor chefe sonserino, terminou sua ronda pelo primeiro andar e decidiu que já era hora de voltar para sua casa e tentar dormir um pouco. Por mais que soubesse que permaneceria acordado por bastante tempo.**

**Andava lentamente pelo corredor, dirigindo-se as escadas em frente ao portão principal. Estranhamente, o portão encontrava-se entreaberto. O menino tinha certeza de que o havia fechado. Encaminhou-se até ele para refazer os encantamentos que o protegiam. Sabia que somente professores e monitores sabiam quais eram feitiços que guardavam Hogwarts. Se alguém havia conseguido penetrar o castelo, poderiam vir a estar em perigo.**

**Percebeu que algo se movia num canto escuro, perto da escadaria. Acendeu a ponta de sua varinha e andou devagar em direção ao desconhecido. Arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao ver o causador da abertura do portão.**

**- Potter! – exclamou, quase sendo derrubado pelo moreno, que riu e cambaleou, desequilibrando-se. O loiro segurou-o firmemente pela cintura. – você está bêbado?! – falou, tendo certeza de que só havia sido capaz de constatar o óbvio.**

**- A sua capacidade de percepção realmente me impressiona. – respondeu, tentando soar sarcástico, ao que acabou por rir da própria cara. – eu te quero, Draco. – disse, passando a mão pelos ombros do outro na tentativa de fazer com que seus corpos se aproximassem.**

**- Você está completamente bêbado! – suas mãos encontravam-se no peito do moreno, afastando-o de si. – eu não vou fazer nada com você, ainda mais nesse estado.**

**- Ah, Malfoy. – ele murmurou e pôs-se entre os braços do outro, fazendo com que a queda de sua varinha no chão provocasse um pequeno tilintar. – eu quero fazer tudo o que nós fazíamos quando nos encontrávamos e mais um pouco.**

**Falando isso, Harry empurrou o loiro até a parede mais próxima, e começou a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, que logo se transformaram em mordidas e fortes chupões. Draco puxou seus cabelos para trás, obrigando-o a parar o que fazia. Tentava se convencer de que aquilo não poderia acontecer, que seria ruim para ambos. Contendo seu ressentimento, declarou:**

**- Não, Potter. Não importa o quanto você tente, não vai acontecer. – soltou os cabelos pretos presos entre seus dedos e tentou olhá-lo com desdém. O outro meramente o puxou de volta pelos punhos, fazendo com que seus corpos se colassem. Seus lábios finalmente se tocaram e assim permaneceram, num selinho demorado que deixou o loiro sem reação.**

**Harry o pegou pela mão e os dois foram em busca de uma sala vazia logo após Draco recolher sua varinha que jazia no chão. A primeira que encontraram teve a porta aberta violentamente. O moreno foi levando seu companheiro até uma cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que lhe arrancava a camisa que cobria seu pálido tronco. A mesma foi jogada ao chão por seu dono, que puxou o outro pela nuca para um ávido beijo. O cheiro de álcool exalava de sua boca com extrema força, mas isso não era um grande incômodo para Malfoy. Seus dentes fecharam-se no lábio inferior de Potter que, por um curto espaço de tempo, parou para olhá-lo.**

**As íris intensamente verdes foram dispersas das grises do outro quando Harry teve o lábio solto, ao que se abaixou, ajoelhando-se a frente do parceiro. Suas mãos deslizaram até a barra da calça social de Draco, abrindo-lhe o zíper. A boxer vermelha do loiro foi abaixada rapidamente e ele terminou de tirá-la com os pés.**

**A varinha escorregou de sua mão, caindo rente ao corpo do moreno e fazendo um barulho particularmente alto. Este lhe envolveu o pênis com a boca. Começou a sugá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava pela cintura, trazendo-o para perto de si. As mãos de Draco estavam fechadas em seu cabelo, acompanhando os movimentos que fazia com a cabeça à medida que o ritmo da sucção aumentava.**

**Harry passava a mão por suas costas, bunda e o início de suas coxas, apertando-as e arranhando-as de leve. As pontas de seus dedos acariciavam-lhe o orifício, entrando um pouco por ele. Não queria penetrá-lo. Ainda.**

**A sensação de ter o membro do parceiro em sua boca era nova, porém, era obrigado a admitir, também era bastante agradável. Em todas as transas anteriores quem havia se encarregado do sexo oral tinha sido Draco. Ele também havia sido o único a penetrar. Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim, o menino até que gostava, e muito, de tê-lo dentro de si.**

**Sem que percebesse, o moreno havia aumentado a velocidade e a força das estocadas consideravelmente, fazendo-as com certa violência. O outro gemia alto, agarrado a seus cabelos. A cabeça jogada para trás, dolorosamente. Parecia que ia explodir de prazer a qualquer momento. Sentia a língua do moreno deslizando por sua glande e seus dentes arranhando-lhe de leve. Deu um gemido excessivamente alto, chegando ao orgasmo.**

**Harry engoliu o liquido que acabara de ser expelido pelo outro e, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, o loiro o jogou no chão, deitando em cima dele. Suas línguas encontraram-se com voracidade, explorando cada milímetro da boca do parceiro. Pareciam duas cobras, esbarrando-se e enrolando-se ferozmente.**

**Harry abriu o próprio zíper e teve as calças arrancadas com selvageria pelas pálidas mãos de Draco. Este apertou-lhe as nádegas, seus dedos percorrendo o redor de seu orifício. Postou suas mãos na cintura do moreno, encostando sua glande no local antes acariciado.**

**- Não, Draco. – exclamou, conseguindo virar-se e fazendo o outro sentar em sua barriga. Suas mãos repousaram nas coxas dele. – eu quero penetrá-lo hoje.**

**- Você tem certeza disso? – indagou, apreensivo. O menino afirmou com a cabeça, ao que ele pensou por alguns minutos. Por fim suspirou e respondeu: - tudo bem. Mas quero ver suas expressões. – falou, deitando-se e puxando o outro, que ficou de joelhos.**

**Dobrou as pernas, deixando seu orifício à mostra. O outro friccionou o próprio pênis algumas vezes para que ficasse totalmente ereto. Sorriu ao ver o rosto de Draco, que exibia um pouco do medo que sentia por dar pela primeira vez.**

**Pôs o inicio de seu membro no orifício dele, devagar para que ele não sentisse muita dor. O outro abafou um grito, as mãos fechadas, suas unhas enfiadas nas palmas. Harry começou com curtos movimentos de vai e volta, intensificando-os ao que percebia que a expressão de Malfoy ia gradativamente mudando de dor para prazer.**

**- Eu quero... você... inteiro... dentro... de mim! – ofegou, encarando os brilhantes olhos esmeralda de Potter, que assentiu com a cabeça.**

**Draco esboçou um grito, abafado por um beijo do moreno, quando este introduziu seu membro até a base em seu ânus. Continuou beijando-o e acariciando seus fios loiros, até que o outro relaxasse por completo e sentisse tanto prazer quanto ele com os movimentos intensos de ida e volta. Sua mão friccionava e apertava seu membro incansavelmente.**

**Seus corpos encontravam-se violentamente à medida que as estocadas se tornavam mais rápidas e fortes. Mal conseguiam abafar os gemidos que o prazer excruciante causava. A intensidade do sexo era tanta que eles, apesar de já estarem pingando suor e exaustos, não conseguiriam parar nem que suas vidas dependessem disso.**

**Um pouco longe da sala, Hermione procurava Harry por todos os lados do colégio. O amigo não estava nada bem e não lhe agradava nem o pouco o fato de ele ter sumido de repente no estado em que estava. Dava para perceber que ele se encontrava em uma fase ruim.**

**Já havia procurado em todos os andares e, agora, andava pelo primeiro silenciosamente, não fazia idéia de onde ele poderia estar. Ouviu gemidos vindos de uma das salas um pouco mais a frente. A porta estava entreaberta, a menina foi até ela e entrou devagar, procurando não fazer barulho algum, com medo de denunciar sua presença. Ficou parada entre a porta e um armário, meio encoberta pelas sombras.**

**A sala estava escura, mas ela conseguiu ver o que se passava ainda assim. E a cena que viu dificilmente poderia ter sido mais chocante. Harry estava deitado sobre Draco Malfoy, beijando-o. Ambos nus e – "Oh, meu Deus!" – estavam transando com tanta paixão e desejo que, ao ver a cena, a menina chegou a sentir um arrepio.**

**Como isso havia acontecido? Há quanto tempo estariam tendo esse tipo de relacionamento? A menina reparara que, já fazia algum tempo, o amigo estava estranho e quase não era visto pelos companheiros de casa. E os maiores culpados por isso eram ela mesma e Ron. Havia deixado-o de lado, e o menino havia sido obrigado a buscar uma nova companhia. Mesmo que o único jeito fosse recorrer à pior pessoa do colégio.**

**Mas logo Draco Malfoy? Até onde ela sabia os dois se odiavam profunda e irremediavelmente. Era assim que as coisas haviam sido desde o primeiro dia deles em Hogwarts. Mas, obviamente, alguma coisa havia mudado entre os dois.**

**A menina observou os dois chegarem ao orgasmo e o amigo deitar-se em cima do loiro, que afagou-lhe os cabelos. Ficou completamente imóvel e apurou os ouvidos para tentar ouvir o que os dois conversavam, na esperança de que aquilo pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta sobre como essa situação poderia ter chegado a tal ponto sem que ninguém percebesse.**

**- Eu estava sentindo falta disso. – ouviu a voz familiar de Harry, um pouco ofegante. – mesmo sendo só sexo para você, não deixa de ser muito bom.**

**- Não é só sexo para mim, e isso está um pouco óbvio. – respondeu, simplório. – no início, realmente era, para nós dois, mas depois começamos a conversar e... – hesitou – me sinto tão bem quando estamos juntos. Posso ser eu mesmo, sem medo.**

**- Eu também sinto isso. – os meninos se beijaram calma e longamente, demorando para voltar a falar. – eu não quero que isso acabe.**

**- Nem eu. –concordou, tristemente. – mas ambos sabemos que isso jamais poderia dar certo, há empecilhos demais. – suspirou e voltaram a ficar em total e absoluto silêncio, abraçados no chão de pedra frio.**

**- Acho melhor sairmos daqui, antes que alguém apareça. – o moreno alertou, levantando-se e começando a vestir-se, ao que a menina correu de volta ao seu salão comunal.**


	6. Chapter 6 Paixão, desejo ou amor?

Cap

**Cap. 6 – Paixão, desejo ou amor?**

**Quando chegou ao salão comunal grifinório, já não havia mais absolutamente ninguém acordado. Harry entrou e já estava alcançando as escadas quando alguém o chamou de volta.**

**- Onde você estava, Harry? – o menino assustou-se e virou para encará-la. Hermione parecia cansada e triste. Olhava-o com a culpa estampada nas faces vermelhas.**

**- Eu fui dar uma volta. – respondeu sentando-se em frente a ela.**

**- No meio da madrugada? – o moreno reprimiu uma resposta malcriada. O tom da amiga não era acusatório, mas sim preocupado.**

**- Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça. – não era de todo mentira. Seu objetivo inicial realmente havia sido esquecer o problema e não transar com ele.**

**- Não minta, Harry. – seu tom suplicante fez com que o garoto se preocupasse. Chegou mais perto dela, que segurou sua mão firmemente, ato que lhe foi retribuído. – eu já sei de tudo. Mas não precisa se preocupar, não vejo problema algum nisso.**

**- Você... sabe? – seu queixo caiu e suas sobrancelhas praticamente desapareceram sob o cabelo. Engoliu em seco imaginando se não teriam disfarçado direito. – como...?**

**- Eu estava te procurando quando ouvi gemidos vindos de uma sala. – os dois coraram violentamente. Desviaram o olhar, mas continuaram com as mãos juntas. – eu não vi muita coisa, estava escuro. – apressou-se a dizer. – mas ouvi a conversa e assimilei os fatos.**

**- A que fatos você se refere? – indagou, surpreso com a rapidez de raciocínio da menina. Ela respirou profundamente antes de continuar.**

**- No jogo de quadribol vocês sumiram juntos. – ela parou para lançar-lhe uma olhadela. – vocês estavam...? Você sabe.**

**- Sim. Para ser sincero foi quando tudo começou. – respondeu, encarando observando o rosto dela, que ainda se recusava a encará-lo. – eu não queria, mas acabou acontecendo tudo tão rápido.**

**- E vocês continuaram se encontrando depois disso? – tomou coragem para sustentar o olhar dele. Notou que ele não parecia mais se importar com as perguntas e as respondia com certa melancolia.**

**- Sim, várias vezes durante o dia e até depois da hora de dormir. – respondeu pensativo, coçando o queixo com a ponta do indicador. – até que nós brigamos.**

**- Foi quando você começou a ficar mais triste e sozinho pelos cantos, há alguns dias. – ela concluiu e ele assentiu com a cabeça. – e hoje?**

**- Eu sai da escola para beber e quando voltei encontrei o Draco e o pus contra a parede, literalmente, e começamos a ficar e aconteceu. – suspirou, passando a mão livre pelo cabelo. – estou tão confuso, mione.**

**- Eu entendo, Harry. – ele deitou a cabeça em seu colo e ela acariciou-lhe os fios negros, arrepiando-os mais do que o normal. – vocês querem, mas não podem ficar juntos.**

**- Não é só isso. – seu tom continha traços de desespero, o que a deixou ainda mais preocupada. – eu me sinto tão bem quando estamos juntos. Não é só o prazer na hora do sexo, é o jeito que ele me toca, que me beija, que afaga meu cabelo quando deito a cabeça em seu peito. Tudo isso me causa espasmos e só de lembrar eu sinto uma vontade enorme de correr de volta para e ele e isso tudo me confunde demais.**

**- Harry... – ela encarou as íris verdes suplicantes em seu colo, um sorriso caridoso nos lábios. – vai ser difícil para você aceitar isso, mas... – pegou uma das mãos do menino, acariciando seus cabelos com a outra. – você está, sem absolutamente dúvida nenhuma, completamente apaixonado por Draco Malfoy.**

**- Eu o que?! – exclamou alto, levantando-se bruscamente e quase a derrubando. – você... Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? – seus olhos brilharam em desespero. A menina afirmou com a cabeça e se levantou também. Ele a abraçou, enfiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e ela retribuiu, puxando-o com força contra si.**

**- Você precisa descansar, harry. – ela aconselhou depois de largar o garoto e olhar seu rosto mais atentamente. – precisa mesmo. Ah! – suspirou – eu não sei... acho que você e Draco deveriam ter uma conversa séria sobre esse relacionamento.**

**- Não mione. Ele já acabou com tudo quando disse que para ele era só sexo, sabe? Acabou e ele não vai mover uma palha para mudar isso e o pior é que eu vou me importar, e muito, com o nosso afastamento. – seus olhos marejados brilharam aos da garota.**

**- E você também não vai fazer absolutamente nada quanto a isso? Não vai atrás da pessoa que você ama? – indagou com as mãos no ombro do outro, que a encarou tristemente.**

**- Você não entende, mione. – uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto. Sua cabeça baixa e os braços caídos ao lado do corpo lhe davam uma aparência de extrema miséria emocional. – isso jamais daria certo. Ele não se importa à mínima comigo ou conosco. – falou, ao que a menina lhe deu um doloroso tapa na cara.**

**- A única coisa que jamais vai dar certo é vocês dois separados. – respondeu, enxugando-lhe os olhos. – ele se importa muito com você. Eu pude perceber isso hoje, Harry. Ele confiou em você para deixar que o penetrasse. Ele se importa e gosta de ficar com você. Ele mesmo te disse isso, e eu estava lá para comprovar. – continuou, pondo a mão em seu queixo para levantar sua cabeça. – mas ele tem medo. Quem, no lugar dele, não teria?**

**- Medo de que? – indagou, incrédulo. – medo de mim?**

**- Pensa um pouco, Harry. – falou, rispidamente, ao que o amigo olhou-a assustado. Nunca em sua vida imaginara ver Hermione Granger defendendo o sonserino. – você é a última pessoa da qual ele poderia gostar. Todo mundo sabe que o pai dele é o braço direito de você sabe quem. Imagine as coisas que aconteceriam à família dele se o filho deles ficasse com Harry Potter. – os piores tipos de magia negra passaram por sua cabeça. Coisas muito piores que a morte. – matá-los seria o castigo mais brando, porém, você sabe que aquele monstro tem um prazer doentio nas torturas, quanto mais cruel, melhor. – o menino deu um tapa no próprio rosto por ter sido tão idiota, ao que ela segurou suas mãos, antes que continuasse a se bater. – e ainda tem o fato de vocês serem dois homens, o que deve deixá-lo amedrontado com as reações que seus amigos poderiam ter. E esse, com certeza, não é o menor dos problemas que ele teria.**

**- Você falou tudo isso querendo que eu tomasse uma atitude e fosse atrás dele. – falou, levantando o rosto para encará-la. A menina sustentou seu olhar, esperançosa. – Mas me convenceu exatamente do contrário. No fundo até você sabe que ele vai ficar melhor e mais seguro estando bem longe de mim.**

**- Mas e você? – sua voz transbordava preocupação. O garoto deu os ombros, como se, para ele, não tivesse a menor importância.**

**- Se ele estiver bem, nada mais me importa. – deu um sorriso triste, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – jamais me perdoaria se eu o fizesse sofrer. Minha vida não teria o menor sentido e seria até uma tortura se algo acontecesse a ele por minha culpa.**

**- Se você ficar longe dele, também o fará sofrer. Não tem como ele ficar bem sem você. – avisou, apertando suas mãos. – o melhor seria vocês ficarem juntos sem ninguém saber. Não existe a menor possibilidade de vocês dois serem felizes estando separados. – completou, passando a mão por seu rosto. – não existe decisão fácil quando o assunto são vocês dois.**

**- Não adianta, mione. – respondeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – eu não vou correr atrás dele sob hipótese alguma. Não vou tentar me aproximar e ter um relacionamento com alguém que seria prejudicado por causa disso. Se ele quiser sofrer as conseqüências por ficar comigo, ele que tem que vir me avisar. E essa é a minha palavra final sobre o assunto.**

**- Se é o que você quer, não há nada que eu possa fazer. – respondeu, cansada, dando os ombros. Desistira de tentar argumentar alguma coisa com uma pessoa tão teimosa quanto o amigo.**

**- Como você disse eu preciso muito descansar. – continuou, puxando-a para as escadas. – e a senhorita também. Foi um dia muito cheio e cansativo. – separaram-se a porta do dormitório com um abraço. Harry se deitou, dormindo ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro.**

**O menino acordou às cinco da manhã de um domingo nebuloso. Chovia bastante e quase não era possível se enxergar nada, devido à densa neblina que fora da janela. Estava bem frio quando o menino resolveu, finalmente, sair da cama. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir. Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou e foi andar pelos corredores.**

**Lembrou-se do motivo de ter acordado tão cedo no momento em que passou por um brasão sonserino. Tivera um pesadelo insuportavelmente real com Draco. O outro havia dito claramente e sem a menor piedade que jamais poderia sentir algo por ele. Ria do desespero deste, que lhe implorava por migalhas de seus sentimentos. O olhar que lhe lançara era gélido e repleto de desprezo. Odiara a frieza com a qual lhe tratara.**

**Precisava urgentemente da paixão, do calor do loiro. Sua vida não fazia absolutamente sentido algum sem ele. De que adiantava salvar o mundo bruxo e matar Voldemort se não poderia nem ao menos comemorar perto de Draco? Talvez até precisasse matar a pessoa que mais amava para chegar a seu objetivo final. De uma coisa tinha certeza: não conseguiria matá-lo. O melhor seria facilitar o trabalho do bruxo e acabar logo com a própria vida.**

**Deu um forte tapa em si mesmo ao ter tais idéias. Estava sendo muito egoísta, e ele desconhecia tal característica em sua personalidade. Não podia deixar que milhares de bruxos e trouxas sofressem na mão do inimigo só por que seu romancezinho adolescente havia sido frustrado. Não era justo e muito menos correto. Cabia a ele, desde que nascera, matar o outro e não podia nem iria desistir por causa de problemas pessoais.**

**Tudo bem que ver os próprios pais sendo mortos e quase morrer na mão de um assassino cruel e doentio com apenas um ano de idade não era justo. Lutar com esse mesmo bruxo várias vezes correndo o risco de vida e vendo os amigos morrerem sem poder fazer absolutamente nada não era justo. Tinha corrido mais riscos e feito mais coisas difíceis e arriscadas na infância do que a maioria dos adultos jamais imaginara fazer. Mas ainda assim, mesmo com todas as injustiças e sofrimentos que lhe foram impostos, ainda era sua obrigação acabar com a "vida" de Voldemort, fazendo com que a paz reinasse novamente no mundo bruxo. **

**Depois que tivesse feito isso, poderia entre viver infeliz e sem Draco ou acabar com esse eterno sofrimento que chamam de vida. O menino não precisaria pensar muito, já tinha a resposta para o que fazer depois que seus deveres estivessem cumpridos. A menos que o outro descobrisse de repente que era apaixonado por ele e ficassem juntos e felizes, se mataria.**

**Andou pelos corredores até o amanhecer, quando se dirigiu ao salão principal para tentar engolir alguma coisa. Não havia quase ninguém lá quando entrou, só alguns poucos alunos terminando deveres de casa atrasados. Na mesa dos professores, Mcgonnagal e Snape conversavam, provavelmente sobre as chances de os dois apanhadores sumirem novamente. Mal sabiam que, para a tristeza do garoto, essa chance era nula.**

**Harry sentou-se a mesa e pôs uma torrada com geléia de amora em seu prato. Não estava com a menor fome, porém se obrigou a engolir, pelo menos, aquela pouca comida que pegara. Não conseguiria ficar de pé se não comesse algo. Já não punha nada no estômago há uns dois dias, tudo o que tomara nesse tempo fora suco de abóbora e água. Não conseguia comer nada quando o loiro estava por perto. Parecia que seu estômago se contorcia somente com sua presença.**

**Na realidade não conseguia fazer nada direito quando o outro estava por perto. Era praticamente impossível se concentrar no que o professor Snape falava quando tinha aula conjunta com os sonserinos. Mal reparava no homem, tudo o que lhe importava era o menino de cabelos loiros platinados a sua frente.**

**Com certeza também não conseguiria se concentrar no jogo de quadribol de mais tarde e faria sua pior partida desde que entrara para o time, em seu primeiro ano de escola, considerado o apanhador mais novo do século. Talvez até conseguisse voar atrás do pomo, afinal era só seguir Draco. E o melhor é que ninguém desconfiaria de nada.**

**Após comer a torrada e refletir por bastante tempo sobre o jogo, o menino saiu para os jardins em direção ao vestiário grifinório. Nenhum jogador tinha acordado ainda, só Harry. Este tirou suas vestes lentamente e foi tomar uma ducha gelada. Ficou por bastante tempo embaixo do chuveiro. A água gelada acordando cada célula do seu corpo lentamente.**

**Quando terminava de vestir o short, o resto do time entrou no vestiário. Vestiu a camisa rapidamente, ignorando o olhar quase indecente que Ginny lhe lançou. Seus companheiros de time pareciam todos alegres e confiantes. Por ser o capitão do time seu dever era incentivá-los a isso. Porém, seu estado de espírito não lhe permitia compartilhar da confiança e nem muito menos da alegria dos outros.**

**Sentia-se despedaçado por dentro.**

**Será que nenhum dos seus amigos, além de Hermione, conseguia perceber o quão diferente e miserável ele estava? O conheciam há sete anos e ainda não eram capazes de notar mudanças tão óbvias em seu humor?**

**Qualquer um que o conhecesse há algum tempo, por menor que fosse, sabia desvendar seus sentimentos. Ele era bastante transparente quanto a isso. Era extremamente fácil de se perceber quando estava envergonhado ou com raiva ou feliz. Ninguém em sã consciência o provocava quando estava irritado, tirando Draco, é claro. Perdia o controle sob os próprios poderes, tornando-se um perigo para si mesmo e para os outros.**

**- Harry?! Está tudo bem com você? – Ginny falou baixo, com a mão pousada em seu ombro. O menino afirmou com a cabeça, sabendo que não a convencera. – eu sei que não demos certo como namorados, mas ainda sou sua amiga, qualquer coisa não hesite em me procurar.**

**- Obrigado, Ginny. – respondeu, esboçando um sorriso. A menina sorriu em resposta, puxando-o para levantar-se, ao que o abraçou. O menino pôs as mãos em volta de sua cintura e apertou-a com relativa força, ao mesmo tempo em que enterrava o rosto em seu pescoço. Sentiu suas mãos deslizando delicadamente pela parte de trás de sua cabeça. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.**

**- Está na hora do jogo. – sussurrou e o soltou. Ele segurou sua mão com força e foram para o campo. Ficaram bem próximos e de mãos dadas até que madame Hooch chamou os capitães e ele teve que ir até ela.**

**- Quero um jogo limpo. – falou, dando uma olhada rápida para o moreno e se demorando mais ao observar o outro. – isso vale para os dois. – o menino sustentou seu olhar. – capitães, ao centro e apertem as mãos.**

**Harry deu dois passos a frente, apertando a mão de Draco rapidamente. Nem ao menos olhou para o rosto do outro, que o encarava fixamente. Voltou ao seu lugar e montou a vassoura assim que soou o apito agudo da professora, anunciando o inicio da partida. O menino deu um forte impulso, sentindo o vento arrepiar seus cabelos.**

**A partida corria sem grandes problemas até aquele momento. Algumas faltas, porém, nenhum machucado sério. O moreno pairava pouco acima dos outros, olhando vagamente para baixo, na esperança de que o pomo aparecesse de repente bem na sua cara, para que pudesse acabar logo com aquele jogo torturante.**

**Parou um segundo para olhar Draco, que voava na outra extremidade do campo, acima das arquibancadas. Soltou um suspiro infeliz, tirando uma das mãos do cabo de sua vassoura para secar uma lagrima. Nem viu quando um balaço foi arremessado em sua direção, atingindo-lhe direto na barriga. O ar faltou-lhe aos pulmões, fazendo com que levantasse ambas as mãos a barriga. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da vassoura tão rapidamente que mal teve tempo de fazer alguma coisa. Alguém gritava seu nome em ponto mais distante, mas já não podia ver quem era.**

**Voltando alguns minutos no tempo...**

"**Por que aquela vadia ruiva e Harry estavam de mãos dadas?". Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Draco ao ver o time da Grifinoria entrar em campo. E não, ele tinha certeza absoluta de que isso não era ciúme.**

**Madame Hooch chamou-os para o aperto de mãos dos capitães e o menino mal lhe tocara. Nem ao menos tinha se dignado a olhá-lo nos olhos, como os capitães normalmente fariam. E ele havia o encarado por um bom tempo e sabia que o moreno tinha percebido.**

**Notou que suas bochechas e nariz estavam mais corados que o normal, como se tivesse chorado recentemente. E parecia evitá-lo no campo. Quando o loiro ia pra onde Harry estava, este ia para outro local qualquer do campo.**

**Draco sobrevoava as arquibancadas numa extremidade do campo, oposta a que o moreno se encontrava. Tinha uma vontade inexplicável de voar até ele e beijá-lo, ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Mostrar a quem quisesse ver que o menino não era, nem de longe, seu inimigo. Muitíssimo pelo contrário.**

**Queria poder pegá-lo no colo, secar suas lágrimas e dizer-lhe que jamais sentisse medo novamente. Provar para ele e para quem mais duvidasse que Draco Malfoy não era só um rosto bonito recheado de desprezo, frieza e sarcasmo. Ele também era capaz de sustentar sentimentos. Sentimentos que seus "amigos" nem imaginavam que fosse possível ele sentir, ainda mais pelo "garoto-que-sobreviveu".**

**Olhava para este distraidamente, reparando que ele também o encarava. Viu quando este tirou uma das mãos da vassoura para levá-la ao rosto. Também viu quando um balaço atingiu-lhe a barriga e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o menino mergulhou de, aproximadamente, uns vinte e cinco metros em direção ao chão.**

**- Harry! – procurou a voz que tinha gritado o nome que tanto gostaria de conseguir pronunciar, antes de se dar conta com assombro que a voz era dele mesmo.**

**Não esperou pelas reações das pessoas presentes. Pousou o mais rápido que pode ao lado do corpo inerte de seu amado ?. Tirou os fios de cabelo negro que lhe cobriam a face. Deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito para procurar qualquer sinal que lhe indicasse que o outro ainda estava vivo. Derramou algumas lágrimas, imperceptíveis devido a forte chuva, ao notar que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam muito fracos. Corria o risco de perder para sempre aquilo o que mais amava e prezava.**

**Antes que pudesse chamar por alguém, uma multidão de rostos os rodeou. A professora Minerva vinha à frente das pessoas, junto com Dumbledore. Este fez surgir uma maca ao lado do corpo de Harry e o pôs magicamente sobre ela. Fez com que a mesma levitasse e saiu, acompanhado de perto por Mcgonnagal e Draco.**

**Os outros professores se encarregaram de encaminhar os outros alunos para dentro do castelo. O que não era uma tarefa fácil, já que uns pareciam paralisados e outros não queriam sair de perto do moreno de jeito algum.**

**Como era Dumbledore quem abria caminho nenhum aluno se atrevia a ficar em sua frente ou tentar segui-lo. Exceto Draco. Este andava ao lado do corpo do outro, segurando sua mão sem se importar com os olhares curiosos e comentários que as pessoas lhe dirigiam. E os professores não pareciam querer tirá-lo de perto deles, fazendo com que ele continuasse andando em direção ao castelo, sem hesitar.**

**Chegaram mais rápido do que imaginara a enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey correu até eles, já preparada para cuidar de qualquer ferimento que o menino pudesse apresentar. Começou o trabalho retirando suas roupas e limpando a espessa camada de lama que se acumulara em seu corpo. Logo em seguida usou um feitiço de visão para descobrir quais ferimentos que o menino havia sofrido na queda.**

**- E então, Papoula? – a professora perguntou, aflita. Os olhos preocupados se dirigiram todos para a enfermeira.**

**- Não há muita coisa que eu possa fazer. – admitiu, fazendo com que Draco segurasse a mão do outro com mais força. – ele teve algumas fraturas, dessas eu cuido facilmente. Não há nenhuma hemorragia ou lesão nos órgãos, porém, o impacto de sua cabeça com o chão, mesmo com o feitiço de Alvo, ainda foi muito forte. E não sei que conseqüências isso pode trazer. – Minerva soltou uma exclamação abafada, ao que Dumbledore pôs uma mão em seu ombro, consolando-a. O loiro olhou a face de Harry, completamente pálida.**

**- Mas, Madame Pomfrey? – o menino chamou. Os professores pareceram, finalmente, notar sua presença ao lado do doente. – Harry está tão pálido e fraco. Não há nenhuma poção para fazer com que ele recupere as forças?**

**- Posso dar-lhe um tônico, para fortalecê-lo, mas não mais do que isso. – explicou, pondo a mão na testa de seu paciente. – Como ele ainda está inconsciente, não sei as reações que poderiam ocorrer caso lhe desse uma poção.**

**- A senhora acha que... – hesitou por um momento. Uma sensação de medo revirando-lhe o estômago. – ele não vai morrer, vai? Ele...? Vai viver, não é? – ao falar isso, o garoto chorou desesperado. Soluçava infantilmente, segurando as mãos do moreno firmemente sob as suas. Encarou o chão, tentando se controlar.**

**- O caso é grave não vou mentir. Não sei por quanto tempo ele pode ficar desacordado, nem sei como estará quando acordar, isso é, se acordar. – a verdade crua o atingiu como uma maldição imperdoável. – mas Potter é forte. Já sofreu inúmeros acidentes e ataques, a maioria deles foi muito grave e ele saiu ileso de todos. Não acho que será dessa vez que ele irá morrer. Não me surpreenderia se ele acordasse do nada querendo mais aventuras.**

**- Eu posso ficar aqui com ele? – pediu. O choro já controlado.**

**- Ele precisa descansar, senhor Malfoy. Não sei se seria uma boa idéia. – respondeu, a voz de uma rigidez implacável.**

**- Juro por tudo que vou ficar quieto. – prometeu a mulher. Ela parecia continuar inflexível. – tivemos tão pouco tempo. Eu só não quero perdê-lo.**

**Os três adultos presentes no local pareceram aturdidos com a confissão do sonserino. Até Dumbledore, normalmente tão seguro de si parecia perdido e preferia refletir sobre os acontecimentos calado em seu canto. Minerva parecia confusa como o menino jamais sonhara em vê-la, afinal ela era sempre tão confiante e certa de si.**

**- Deixe que o menino fique aqui, Papoula. – o homem falou, brandamente. A enfermeira abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele meramente estendeu uma das mãos para que permanecesse em silêncio. – é o melhor para os dois. O senhor Malfoy ficará mais tranqüilo e tenho certeza de que Harry gostará de vê-lo por perto quando acordar.**

**- Se o senhor acha. – respondeu, desistindo de contestá-lo. – mas o senhor Malfoy deve, pelo menos, limpar toda essa lama de si.**

**- Tudo bem. Voltarei logo. – e, após dar um beijo na testa do moreno, saiu correndo.**

**- O que você acha dessa mudança de comportamento repentina, Alvo? – Mcgonnagal indagou, desconfiada das reações do loiro.**

**- Não acho que tenha sido repentina. – respondeu, pensativo. Um dedo enrolando a ponta de sua longa barba prateada. – mesmo que eles não admitissem nem ao menos para si mesmos, sempre precisaram um do outro. As brigas faziam com que se sentissem vivos. E, no início, Draco só queria a amizade de Harry e esta lhe foi negada cruelmente. Esse dois ainda têm muita coisa a viver juntos.**


	7. Chapter 7 Desculpe

Galerinha, bem, não é um capítulo novo, perdão.  
Sei que eu não posto nada faz, hm, bastante tempo, mas é que aconteceu muita coisa nesse tempo e não tive a oportunidade de escrever nada e nem de postar...

Além do que, eu tinha travado na fic, travado completamente e não conseguia terminar, então deixei ela um tempo parada.

Agora to reescrevendo, pq tinham muitas coisas nela que eu não tava gostando, tipo a rapidez dos acontecimentos e algumas brigas do harry com o draco que tavam me soando muito infantis pra dois guris do sexto ano.

Então decidi reescrever a fic e, para minha surpresa, ela ta saindo até que bem e tem muita coisa que nm tinha na primeira versão, que deixou ela bem melhor.

Vou começar a postar, na verdade, já postei o primeiro capítulo no link:

.net/s/5912656/1/Tears_will_hold_me_until_you_came_back

Espero que gostem e que não resolvam me matar por nm postar e depois mudar tudo –S.

P.S.: Juro por Deus e Merlin que vou postar pelo menos duas vezes por mês, no mínimo, juro juro ;;'

O link de novo, caso nm vá

.net/s/5912656/1/Tears_will_hold_me_until_you_came_back

Então gente, o link nm ta aparecendo todo, mas acho que todo mundo sabe que tem um http.... fanfiction antes do .net que é onde o link começa, né?


End file.
